conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikingó
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels ø and ə only go after plosives and the nasal ŋ Phonotactics ONLY EVER CV even though /ŋa/ is technically ŋga Writing System Everything is written as it is in IPA exceptː Grammar Everything in Rikingó is constructed from small CV particles listed here: * Pi = small * Pe = animate/move * Pa = earth * Pu = life * Po = female * Pó = inanimate * Pú = big * Ni = no/none * Ne = name * Na = bad * Nu = cold * No = heat * Ti = feeling * Te = colour * Ta = middle * Tu = top * To = male * Tó = sad * Tú = bottom * Ki = action (verb) * Ke = self * Ka = water * Ku = air * Ko = someone else (opposite of self) * Kó = thing * Kú = body * Si = Sight * Se = Good * Sa = another * Su = light * So = preposition * Qi = soft * Qe = gas * Qa = conscious * Qu = unconscious * Qo = hard * Qó = dream * Qú = reality * Mi = Addressing * Me = speaker * Ma = listener * Mu = addressee * Mo = here * Ngi = question * Nge = place * Nga = time * Ngu = reason * Ngo = process * Ngó = human * Ngú = ability * Ri = Mouth * Re = opinion Ra = mind/brain * Ro = possession/have * Ru = forwards * P’i = backwards * P’e = to (good to me) * P’a = hurt * P’u = part * P’o = in * T’i = danger Nasals, ú and ó are ''generally ''associated with bad. S, z, l, r and j are ''generally ''associated with good. t, t' and q are ''generally ''associated with masculinity. p, p', k and k' are ''generally ''associated with femininity. i, e and u are ''generally ''associated with small and good. a and o are ''generally ''associated with big and bad. Nouns Nouns are constructed with the above small parts. For example, the name of the language "Rikingó" means language, literally "ri" = mouth, "ki" = action, "ngó" = human. There is no rule for the order of stacking particles but there would be a proper format listed in the dictionary - except in some cases with verb tenses (which will be covered in VERBS). It also does not matter which particles you use, as long as the listener can understand, but again there will be a set word in the dictionary. An example of this is that the verb "to think" could either be "raki" (brain.action) or perhaps "qaki" (conscious.action). Verbs Verbs are formed by adding "-ki" (action) on the end of a particle. E.G. "ruki" (forwards.action) could mean "go."* Sometimes a verb is not needed. For example, if I wanted to say, "I have an animal" it would be "tomero pepu" (male-speaker-possession animate-life). *ruki can also be used be used for the future tense so it is better to use "peki" for go (move-action) but ruki is acceptable. "ruriki" (forward-mouth-action) would mean "I will speak." Syntax Lexicon Example text